Faust (Fairy Tail)
Faust '(in Japanese: ファウスト ''Fausuto) is the main antagonist of the Edolas arc in the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. He is the former King of Edolas, banished and succeeded by his disowned son, Mystogan. He is the Edolas counterpart of Makarov Dreyar. He is voiced by Shinpachi Tsuji in the Japanese version of the anime and R. Bruce Elliot in the English version, both of whom also voice Makarov. Appearance Faust is a tall and slim elderly man with a very long, wavy grayish-white hair reaching down below his shoulder, with a similar beard going down below his neck to his upper chest, and a matching moustache. He possesses an elongated, rectangular face with prominent cheekbones, with a similarly elongated, prominent flat nose. His round eyes are circled by a series of wrinkles, vaguely reminiscent of square scales. Faust wears a regal, yet little garish attire, which is brown in colour, possessing different shades. He sports a pinstriped brown coat, with buckled belts covering the lower part of each sleeve and lighter brown cuffs, each complete with an additional, matching buckled belt, over a darker vest, below which is a skirt-like cloth, possessing stripes similar to the ones on Faust's coat. Such a skirt is matched by a pair of light, baggy light pants tucked inside simple boots. Faust also sports a long, bright brown mantle covered in a rhomboid pattern, which comes with a short mantle covering his shoulders, this having white fur lining its edges, possessing simple decorations in its lower part and a collar consisting of many small rings lined up one after the other. Instead of a crown, covering Faust's head is a headgear reminiscent of a rounded mitre, which gets larger near its upper part, and is white on the lower edges and on the semicircular front part, but the same color of Faust's cape on the rest. The semicircular part bears a black symbol reminiscent of a saber crossed with a musical horn, which has its smaller edge ending in a curl. Personality Faust was the cruel tyrannical ruler of Edolas among his people, who was driven by his hunger for power. He cared more about gaining an unlimited supply of magic so that he would be able to overthrow the Exceed and be the true ruler of Edolas. He is also persuasive with his words, making him easily capable of convincing his citizens to follow and respect him. Upon his defeated by the three Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, Faust reflects back on his actions and begins to see the error of his ways. He displays signs of kindness and humbleness, as he showed interest in knowing how fun a guild is when he asked Natsu, only to reply with a smile when he got his answer and accepted his punishment as an outcast, despite his former men believing it to be a harsh one. Synopsis Edolas arc When the Anima operation was successful, Coco reports to Faust, telling him that the extraction can commence in a four days' time and that the Magic Power from it can last for the next ten years. Faust comments that it is insufficient, telling her that he needs an infinite supply of Magic Power in Edolas. Faust later meets the citizens of the Royal City in the square, telling them that they have created Magic Power that can last for ten years via Anima. As the citizens cheer, Faust continues his speech, telling them that he promises to gain more Magic Power later. He then chips away a fragment of the Lacrima, calling it a trash. This nearly causes Natsu Dragneel to go berserk and Lucy Heartfilia holds him back. Faust then holds a meeting with Hughes, Coco, Byro, Sugarboy, and Panther Lily. Byro informs the group that the Earth Land Mages have Magic Power stored within them, similar to the Exceeds but greater. Hearing this, Hughes proposes that they don't need to execute Lucy but suck the Magic out of her. Faust contradicts him and informs the group that Queen Shagotte ordered that Lucy was to be executed. Hughes thinks that it's a waste but Byro informs him that, with their current abilities, they are still unable to extract Magic Power from human but are capable of extracting from Dragon Slayers since they are not really humans. Byro then informs the group that if they manage to extract the power of the Dragon Slayers they will gain near infinite amount of Magic Power. Hearing this, Hughes and Coco cheer while Faust orders Byro to start with the extraction of both the Dragon Slayers and the giant Lacrima. With that, the captains, except for Panther Lily, leaves. Panther Lily tries to talk to Faust regarding the recent bolstering of military armaments but realizes his place and just leaves instead. As Panther Lily leaves, Faust stares at him with anger in his eyes. When Faust saw Lucy, Carla and Happy were surrounded by the Extalia Imperial Guards, he orders the activation of Code ETD, surprising Coco. With Code ETD, the Exceed Imperial Guards are changed into a giant cat-shaped Lacrima, causing the Royal Army to panic, unsure whether they did the right thing or not. Faust reassures his soldiers, telling them that there are no angels and that they are only people. With this, he declares war on Extalia. Coco begins to panic with what they've done, thinking that the queen will attack them and that the Exceeds' forces are exceedingly greater that theirs. Faust reassures her, saying that it is the reason that they have the Dragon Slayers. After successfully performing the ritual to extract the Dragon Slayers' Magic, Byro reports to Faust, saying that with the Magic of the Dragon Slayers, they will be able to weaponize "that". Faust smiles after hearing the news, knowing that his plan to collide the Lacrima island with Extalia and gain an infinite amount of Magic Power is possible. With all the preparations completed, Byro explains to Faust how to use the Dragon Chain Cannon which, if used correctly, can result into a downpour of eternal Magic Power for the Royal City. Byro then presents the key to Faust but is interrupted by Coco who tries to inform them that Panther Lily is on the Lacrima island. Faust looks at her coldly and dismisses the fact that one of his captains will die if he proceeds with his plan. Hearing Faust's decision, Coco snatches the key and runs for it, ignoring the fact that Faust injured her feet in order to slow her down. With Coco's betrayal, Faust orders Byro to go after her and retrieve the key. While waiting for Byro's return in the Dragon Chain Cannon room, Faust sees Knightwalker enter the room, dragging the unconscious bodies of Natsu and Gray. However, that Erza in the room is actually Erza Scarlet who is wearing her counterpart's clothes in disguise. Erza then takes Faust as hostage and begins to demand the guards to fire the cannon directly towards the Lacrima. Faust tries to tell the guards to ignore the orders but the guards hesitate. Suddenly, the real Erza Knightwalker enters the room and frees Faust from Erza's arms. Once freed, Faust immediately orders the cannon to fire. Just as the cannon was fired, Lucy and Coco, riding on a legion, arrive and, taking the other three Mages with them, heads to stop the Lacrima island from colliding with Extalia. Enraged with the rebellion, Faust orders his guards to prepare the Dorma Anim, which is said to be illegal. Showing up with Dorma Anim, Faust yells at Mystogan, who just sent the giant Lacrima back to Earth Land, that he no longer has a son like him. Mystogan tries to convince him that there's no more reason to fight with the Lacrima gone, but Faust only said that he's merely eliminating all of his enemies, even if it's his son. Faust then decides to eliminate Mystogan as top priority because with him gone, no one else can interfere with Anima and his plan, while declaring that the power of King is absolute. Faust orders the soldiers to capture the Exceeds, while he himself will eliminate the rebels and the Earth Landers. Mystogan tries to defend them from the Dorma Anim, but is quickly defeated. Just as Dorma Anim is about to strike down the Fairy Tail Mages who are riding Coco's Legion, the three Dragon Slayers fought back and managed to hit it with their Magic, surprising Faust the most. Wendy casts Vernier on Natsu and Gajeel while they fight with the Dorma Anim, making them faster and stronger. Faust then fires some tracking missiles after Wendy but Natsu intercepts and destroys them. When the King is about to shoot again, Gajeel hits the missiles before it can launch, but gets hit off by the tail of the Dorma. A group of missiles is fired again, but these ones explode before Natsu can hit them. Faust gets surprised when Natsu eats the fire of the explosions while Gajeel starts eating the tail of the Dorma. Suddenly the Dorma changes color and Faust states that he is going to "drain all the fighting spirits" with Dorma Anim: Black Sky. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are getting overpowered by the Black Dorma Anim that, according to Faust, multiplies the power of the original Dorma Anim. Faust then attacks with an unnamed spell, causing multiple pillars of energy to erupt from the ground. Natsu is angered by the King, saying that everyone else is suffering from the lack of Magic Power while he has such an enormous amount of it. Faust replies, saying that as a King, it is only natural that he charge a national tax from the people. Faust tells the three that it is his responsibility to win for activating the Magic Power draining machine. Angered, Natsu promises to defeat him for everyone that lives in Edolas. The Dorma Anim is proved to be a formidable opponent and Gajeel suggests that they attack with their Roars at the same time, saying that they have no other choices left. Natsu and Wendy agree and the three casts their roars. The three attacks merge and causes an explosion. Gajeel thinks that they've won but the group sees the Dorma Anim in the air. Wendy begins to lose her hopes but Natsu tries to tell her and Gajeel to attack once more. Faust then attacks the group with a Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon, and it causes a huge explosion and injures the three Dragon Slayers. Faust, noticing that his opponents are already out of Magic Power, prepares to capture them. Wendy and Gajeel begin to lose their hopes but Natsu stands up, telling his comrades not to give up. Natsu then challenges Faust who uses the Dorma Anim to stomp on Natsu. Natsu is able to hold it his own and throw the Dorma Anim's feet off, telling Faust do not underestimate Dragon Slayers. Faust attacks Natsu again just as Gajeel stands up and pins the Dorma Anim to the ground. Gajeel tells Natsu to do "it" and Natsu turns to Wendy, asking her to attack him with a roar. Wendy follows his instructions and sends a Sky Dragon's Roar at him. Natsu uses the rotation of Wendy's roar to strengthen his attack. The Dorma Anim is then destroyed with the three Dragon Slayers' combined attack. Faust is sent outside of the Dorma Anim and begins to regret wanting to covet the three Dragon Slayer's Magic, as he sees them as Dragons. Faust falls unconscious after seeing his opponents' strength. He is later seen next to the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel, being used as a plan to get Prince Jellal to become the Hero of Edolas. After the battle between the Demon Lord and the Prince, Faust is seen half-buried under the rubble of a building, with his son becoming the new King and ready to rule the people of Edolas in a world now deprived of Magic. Faust is seen again after Mystogan has been crowned King of Edolas. Mystogan punishes Faust by having him exiled from the Royal City, a decision which his men, such as Erza Knightwalker, Hughes, Sugarboy, Coco and Byro, deem unfair. Faust replies it is fine with him. He then mentions what Natsu told him when he asked him if guilds were fun, and was replied with a smile. Feeling regret for his actions, Faust walks out the Royal City, just as Mystogan raises his hand in a similar way Makarov did with Laxus before. Equipment *'''Magic Scepter: A very long scepter, taller than Faust himself, whose plain, light pole ends in an intricately decorated part, with two large protrusions on its lower edge, mildly reminiscent of an axe's head, and a smaller pair on the upper part, each possessing two rings hanging from it. Such part is complete with a pair of Lacrima crystals. Through the use of such crystals, the scepter can shoot powerful beams, capable of causing severe burns. * Dorma Anim: An armored, mechanical Dragon that is forbidden to be used under the 23rd-Article Imperial Constitution of Edolas Kingdom that drains Magic in its surrounding area for its power. Under Edolas' native language, Dorma Anim means 'Dragon Knight'. It is a powerful Dragon Armor that can nullify 'all' Magic used against it. It can launch rockets and grenades and is able to shed its armor to transform into its Black Sky form, enhancing its powers and weapons. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Titular Category:Power Hungry Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elderly Category:Related to Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Arrogant Category:Outcast Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supremacists Category:Remorseful Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Warlords